Total Drama World Race
by Ted Wakeman
Summary: 2 years after TDWT, a strange man named Tezla decides to recruit the right drivers to compete in the World Race...And the former competitiors of TDI may just be them...World Race fic, but will evolve into Acceleracers crossover at some point.
1. 1st Gear

"It had been years since the last time anyone from the reality show called 'Total Drama Island' had met...

The series had began in 2007, gained a huge fanbase and was followed with a new series, 'Total Drama Action', which aquired less ratings and proved to be the wrong step forward for Chris McLean and the competitiors' carreers.

In 2010, the third series, 'Total Drama World Tour' was created, and provided proof that the teens involved were versatile, and fought for anything that was worth it in their minds...

It has been 2 years since these actors have left the 3rd season, and I have been watching them strive to succeed, and most of their attempts have failed...Whether it's been the acting business attempt that Elizabeth took, or the numerous sporting draft attempts by the teen named Tyler, it has been a trial and error course for them all, which is exactly what I need to succeed in this operation."

"But sir, what if they don't have what it takes to compete on these courses?"

"It's our only chance. These courses were created to be raced on, and with how these teenagers have been challenged in the past, there's no telling how they'll drive for their own needs. If they succeed, we would be able to harness the energy the Wheel of Power provides..."

"But what if they fail?..."

...

"...Then we'll just have to push them to their limits until there's nothing we can do..."

"Doctor, some of them don't even have a car. If they don't have a car, how will they be able to drive?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll provide them. If they still have the same strive to win, they'll succeed..."

...

_Meanwhile, in Ontario, Canada..._

It had been 2 years since Cody had cut all connection from his original life as 'That guy from Total Drama Island'.

This had all began about a month after World Tour. Cody's Father ended up winning the lottery, landing Cody's family a huge spotlight in the media. Because of their newfound wealth, Cody's Dad ended up buying a new car, just for his son...

...Only problem was, Cody wrecked it the first night he got it...

Following this accident, Cody was literally shunned by his Dad for the next year. Everyone you looked, people would still be following the story of how Cody's life was just hitting rock-bottom, while his Dad was off on other business.

Finally, Cody and his Dad were brought onto Celebrity Manhunt for a special appearance, sort of like a Dr. Phil intervention program, which turned into chaos after a few nasty remarks from Cody's father, which sent Cody into an angry state, resulting in the two pounding the daylights out of each other on live TV.

Once again, this sent the media into a swarm. Not only did Cody's life fall to rock bottom, but Cody's Father also suffered from the situation, losing his job and basically keeping a living by being a salesman.

Cody was slowly making his way to the front door of his small house he had rented for the year, when his cell phone suddenly began ranging.

Cody quickly shoved his hand into his pocket, and opened his cell phone, seeing the number that was calling.

Needless to say, it was a number he hadn't seen at all...Cody slowly pressed the call button, and put the phone to his ear.

"I swear Sierra, if this is you proposing again, it isn't going to happen!" Cody yelled.

"Uh dude, this is Tyler." The voice on the other end replied. All of the sudden, everything came back to Cody.

"You're not...The Tyler from Total Drama Island, are you?" Cody asked nervously.

"I may have changed looks, but I'm the same person, man." Tyler said back. Now Cody was confused. Why would Tyler be calling him 2 years after World Tour?

"Why are you calling me? Did something happen?" Cody asked with a perplexed tone.

"Did you notice anything weird when you opened your front door this morning?" Tyler asked.

"I was just about to open my door. Why, what's up with you?" Cody asked.

"Well...I found two cars in my front yard just now..." Tyler muttered. Now Cody was REALLY confused. Why would Tyler ask him in particular about something like this?

"Why are you asking me? What do I have to do with it?" Cody asked, almost sounding angry.

"Well...Me and Linds figured it was kinda weird that we got cars in our front yard, 'cause Geoff just called a minute telling us he has a car in his yard too..." Tyler stated. Cody couldn't believe the names he was hearing. Linds? Geoff? He knew these people, he was sure of that, but he didn't exactly remember why...

"And...What does that have to do with it?" Cody asked once more.

"Dude, we're all from that reality show a couple years ago...Do you think...Maybe Chris is making another show?" Tyler suggested. Cody, after hearing the name 'Chris', finally remembered what all this was connected to.

"TDI? Are you serious? We get shut off from that years ago!" Cody exclaimed.

"Well, go look outside..."

Cody slowly opened his door, and poked his head out, to see a large, blue car sitting outside his house.

"Give me a sec, Tyler..."

Cody slowly inspected the huge car that was sitting in his driveway. Its design was the strangest thing he'd ever seen. It looked like a car, but it had a long back-end, and had these weird-looking surfboards in the back.

As he continued inspecting the car, the front of the car literally opened up like a trunk. The whole dashboard opened up, revealing two seats inside. Cody, being curious, decided to get in and check out this weird car that was left in his yard. After getting inside, the front of the car suddenly slammed shut, and a small screen on the dashboard suddenly turned on, showing a shot of a guy Cody had never seen before. This man looked to be in his late-40's, early 50's, and he had white hair and glasses. The recording on the screen then began to play.

"Greetings. Because of your extraordinary abilities, you have been chosen to take part in the World Race..."

Cody was confused, yet interested at the same time. What exactly was this 'World Race' thing?

"Uh...I'll call you back in a bit Tyler..." Cody muttered slowly as he ended the call. While he was doing this, the recorded message continued to play.

"Competitors from all across the country have been recruited to take part in this race. Some who have become the highest class of stars, and others how have had less luck than others, but still have potential to win this race. I'm looking for the greatest drivers, the greatest competitiors in the world..."

Cody's confused expression suddenly lightened. Whatever this old dude was talking about, it sounded real interesting.

"If that is you, follow the map on the screen..."

Cody thought for a minute about this oppurtunity. Whatever this was, it was some serious stuff...

"Okay, I'm in..." Cody smirked. Cody pulled out his cell and called Tyler back.

"Tyler, you see that recording?"

"Yeah, me and Lindsay are in, what about you?"

Cody stared at the GPS screen that popped up, which would lead him into a land of the unknown. Cody then looked behind him at the life he had now. Was there really anything for him to lose?...

"I'll meet you there..."

...

A/N: I KNOW! INSANE IDEA...But it could work...As long as you provide me with supportive reviews, I'll be glad to continue this fic...

If you want to see this continue, THEN SUBMIT SOME REVIEWS...


	2. 2nd Gear

**BEFORE I BEGIN: **There seems to be a HUGE mix up! You see, there's a guy named Daxafias, who apparently just published a new story called 'Total Drama World Race'...

Resemblance, huh?

Anyways, he just recently contacted me, pointing out our stories were much different, yet had the same title...

In this case, I've decided to link his story from here, just so I can help him out, as well as be respectful and give credit where credit is due for a a title (Though technically, I had NO IDEA he had the same title...)

Link: .net/s/6317532/1/Total_Drama_World_Race

...

Chapter 2

2nd Gear

Cody slowly pulled through the vast area of desert that surrounded the area.

"Wherever this place is, that weird old dude didn't...Specify..." Cody muttered as he suddenly pulled up to a huge cube-shaped building. As he pulled toward it, a huge sliding door suddenly pulled open, leading inside.

"This is real weird stuff..." Cody groaned. As Cody pulled inside, an array of lights suddenly switched on, revealing a bunch of other strange cars sitting around a huge screen. Cody could barely make out people inside the cars, some...somewhat recognizable. The huge screen in front of all the cars suddenly tweeted, and it turned on to reveal the same old man that was in the message before.

"Welcome to the Handler Proving ground."

Cody hopped out of his car and glanced around as the huge room began lighting up, until everything became visible as the old dude continued to talk.

"My name is Peter Tezla. I'm the founder and President of the Scrim Corporation."

"Scrim?...Why is that name so familiar?" Cody asked himself out loud.

"I invented the most advanced Racing technology the world has ever seen. In the World Race, you will take this technology to its limits, and beyond..."

"This guy's a real nutjob..." Cody said to himself.

"Or a complete genius..."

Cody jumped from hearing another voice besides his, and spun around to see...

"Justin?" Cody asked, seeing the former teammate from so many years ago.

"Who else would it be? I'm the only one here with a beautiful voice." Justin assured. Cody was starting to get it now. So far, the only people that he'd met here were from that old reality show he was on...Maybe this DID have to do with Chris?...

"The driver who wins will be declared the fastest in the World..."

"That's it? That's what I came here for?" A familiar voice called from across the room.

"...And will receive 5 million dollars..."

A collective gasp of happiness and amazment suddenly filled the huge room.

"Okay, this just got cool..." Cody laughed.

"I still don't get it. Who are we competing against?" Justin asked.

"You may probably be wondering who exactly you're competing against...Well, you may already know most of your fellow racers..."

All of the sudden, car doors began opening, revealing a bunch of people that Cody DEFINETLY knew...All of them were ALL from that reality show..Uh, TDI is what it was, Cody realized.

"Each of the cars has been equipped with special Nitrox 2 boosters, and every car has special equipment to handle every type of terrain."

All of the sudden, a large clang echoed through the huge room. Cody turned around, just in time to just barely miss getting sliced by a large blade attached to a car smashing through the doors.

"Huh, I guess there's no doorbell." Justin muttered.

"I suppose you may meet each other once again, now that everyone is here."

The green car that had just crashed through the door suddenly opened, and out of it walked Courtney, who didn't exactly have such a happy expression on her face.

"Okay, what exactly are we here for?" Courtney asked immeadetly.

"Uh...Well, we'll win 5 million if we win this World Race thing..." Justin stated.

"The teams are as follows..." Tezla spoke from the large screen.

"The Wave Rippers consist of...Justin Masterson..."

Justin smiled hearing his name mentioned.

"...Bridgette Manson."

Cody turned behind him and noticed Bridgette for the first time there.

"Bridgette, you're in this thing too...Woah woah..." Cody stuttered as he realized Bridgette had gotten alot more...Uh...Big in a certain case.

"Of course! I'm always up for a challenge!" Bridgette assured.

"And the Wave Ripper's leader...Cody Enright."

Cody suddenly laughed lowly at hearing he was the leader.

"Well, I guess we've got some work to do, huh?" Cody laughed nervously.

"The team 'Street Breed' will be led by Noah Rightly."

Noah, who was sitting across the room smirked.

"I'm actually the leader for once? Is it a miracle or what?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"The other members of Street Breed are Harold N. Cheever and Trent Sukar."

"Yes!"

"Harold and Trent too?" Cody asked out loud.

"You really haven't read any magazines recently, have you?" Bridgette asked.

"Noah's actually a college professor now..." Justin added.

"And Trent's still looking for a record deal..."

"The Dune Ratz will be led by Daniel Johnson..."

"Who's Daniel Johnson?" Justin asked.

"That'd be me." An innocent voice said as Cody looked up, and could see it was the gentle-giant, D.J.

"DJ! Nice to see you again!" Bridgette greeted. Cody still felt far out of touch with everyone. How exactly was he supposed to talk to these people he hadn't even mentioned since 2 years ago.

"The other members of the Dune Ratz are Lindsay Smith and..."

"Ezekiel is in the house, dudes!"

A car suddenly spun into the wall, and out of the car hopped the ignorant and sexist Ezekiel.

"Ezekiel...Great..." Cody muttered.

"Don't worry about me D to the J, I'm ready to win this thang!" Ezekiel exclaimed. Cody glanced over at Bridgette and shrugged his shoulders.

"Does my hair look okay?" Lindsay asked as she walked by.

"The next team is the Scorchers, led by Duncan Raslone."

"Duncan's here? Perfect, just what I needed to hear..." Courtney groaned.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll give you a head start...You'll need it..." Duncan smirked. This comment received a nice kick to the groin from Courtney.

"Also members of the Scorchers are Alejandro Burromuerto..."

"Uh oh...That's not a good sign..." Bridgette muttered.

"Hola Duncan, great to see we're a team again, hm?" Alejandro grinned. Duncan smirked and looked away.

"Like I'm going to talk to you, Alejan-drag." Duncan laughed.

"...And Geoff Lanason."

"Woo hoo! Scorchers rule!" Geoff cheered.

"Of course we do. As long as me and Duncan are one hundred percent, we'll always win." Alejandro laughed. Geoff glared at Alejandro with hatred, quite obviously because of what happened in Total Drama World Tour.

"In case you're wondering, the decision of putting Mr. Burromuerto and Mr. Lanason was no accident..." Dr. Tezla assured with a smirk.

"That little bug..." Duncan groaned.

"And finally, the Roadbeasts...Led by Courtney Antonio..."

"Yes! Try winning against the Roadbeasts, amatuers!" Courtney yelled with a wild-eyed smile.

"Along with Tyler Jameson and Izzy Salvatorey Rivlas..."

"Awesome! We're SO ganna win this thing!" Tyler cheered.

"Great, I'm stuck with wannabe jock and the Psycho Girl..." Courtney groaned.

"Ahh, it's doesn't matter anyway! I've had experience driving since I was 2 years old!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Now that your teams are formed, let's continue with the race...I call the track Highway 35, because that's where it begins..."

"But it's older than our world...Older than human history. It was built eons ago by technologically-advanced beings from another world. Beings that I call, the 'Accelerons'."

"Who is they guy trying to fool? Accelerons? Really?" Courtney yelled.

"Miss Antonio, it may sound ridiculous, and I may sound insane...But if I was insane, would I be to build these cars? How about recruiting you all?" Dr. Tezla asked from the screen. Courtney huffed and continued listening.

"Now, prep your cars and be prepared to race. Your first race in the World Race is about to begin, and your cars are ready...The only question left is, are you ready?" Tezla asked.

Everyone glanced at each other with determined looks.

"Let's kick some butt, Wave Rippers..." Cody smirked.

...

A/N: READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!


End file.
